toarubyakuyanobankaifandomcom-20200214-history
Cursed Devices
Devices 固有霊装, '' Debaisu''?) are the main weapon used by the Meiyoami, by the Imperial Hero Association Army. Summary Cursed Devices''' are weapons used by Meiyoami, as a weapon to be used in battle. A ''' '''Devices can take different forms and abilities depending on the Devices themselves. In the past, Devices were known for items such as “Holy Sword”, “Demon Bow”, “Cursed or Blessed Tool” etc. Devices can range from simple weapons such as swords or spears to more modern weapons such as firearms and chainsaws. Devices are very sturdy and can withstand a great deal of damage without bending or breaking. A Device can take either an for practice or mock battles or for real battles. Device's in Illusionary Form can't cause any physical damage to people, instead they damage the target's stamina. This is why Illusionary Form is used during mock battles and when a Reclaimers isn't trying kill someone or just not being allowed to kill. Although Illusionary Form can't kill someone, an overwhelming enough attack can put someone into an comatose state. Overview The Devices of low-ranking Shinigami are called Asauchi and do not have names, but the Devices of Shinigami of rank have names. In its sealed state, a Zanpakutō has the form of a Japanese sword.1 Such weapons are unique swords generated from their owner's souls. Its shape differs depending on its owner.2 Zanpakutō are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which match their owner's. A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami, and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction.3 The only known exception to how a Zanpakutō is unique to the Shinigami carrying it is the '''Shinken Hakkyōken, in which it is a Zanpakutō passed down from one generation to another of the Ise Clan. Because they are bound to this blade, it is impossible for members of the family to create their own unique Zanpakutō.4 Inside each Zanpakutō is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Zanpakutō's transformation. The first step is to acquaint oneself with this incarnation.5 Zanpakutō that have merged with a hollow also gain the ability to protect their Shinigami through various means. Zangetsu for example was able to manifest a hollow mask to protect Ichigo from major injuries when he was dominated by the Manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy's powers.67 After becoming the dominate spirit, he was able to take possession to Ichigo's body whenever he was on the brink of death..89 Meiyoami's Devices Reclaimer's Devices Demon's Devices An Demon's primary weapon is the same as a Meiyoami's or Reclaimers , but unlike a Meiyoami's or Reclaimers ,Devices the blade is an embodiment of they demonic's power.10 Creation Cursed Gear is created by directly calling on Bodhisattva, black demons, or other supernatural entities and sealing them directly into sacred items using a Demon Curse (鬼呪, Kiju?) so that they could serve the wielder. The items used to seal demons are almost exclusively weapons: swords, axes, and even bows. The weapons need to be consecrated and purified - a process that takes years before a demon can be trapped inside. These weapons are so powerful that they revolutionized the world and forced traditional magics to fall into disuse. It can increase a normal person's standard ability by seven fold. The top rank of Cursed Gear is the Black Demon Series, and anyone bearing one of them is capable of killing multiple vampires armed with second-class weapons. With lesser Cursed Gear series, the bearer can have an even one-on-one match against a vampire armed with a second-class weapon. Enchanted Devices Mass-produced Enchanted Devices, which Matsuru Makoto uses in chapter 2, is a much weaker form of Devices, Cursed Devices. Usually a Yaksha or Myo-o class weapon. These can increase a regular human's strength by 6-8 times. Seven humans with these weapons should be able to kill one unarmed/level-low threat, but an entire unit of them would have a difficult time against even one level-low threat with a second-class weapon. Cursed Devices Cursed Devices is created by directly calling on Bodhisattva, Black Noble Devices, or other supernatural entities and sealing them directly into sacred items using a ' Curse' (鬼呪, Kiju?) so that they could serve the wielder.The items used to seal Mythic being are almost exclusively weapons: swords, axes, and even bows.The weapons need to be consecrated and purified - a process that takes years before a Mythic being can be trapped inside.those who challenge the Black Noble Devices and loses they soul will be turn into a Mythic being and be sealed within the weapon of all entente. Devices Devices are weapons used by human with Mphystical Aura. They are the materialization of a 's soul as a weapon to Types Manifestation This type of Cursed Gear has the convenient ability to remain in a smaller, more portable size or manifest into the full-sized weapon at will. These weapons may have the power to cast blessings or curses. Possession This type of Cursed Gear cannot change into a portable size or manifest as the demon's malice is too strong and s ferocious and refuses to submit so easily. They are more well-balanced for offense and defense than manifestation-types because activating the demons particular capabilities does not leave the host vulnerable. The demons increase the physical strength and power of their user. They are typically limited to close-range combat for melee fighting. Illusionary Not much is known about this type of Cursed Gear except that it has the ability to conjure up illusions that are powerful enough to affect even a noble vampire's brain. The user has to be in close range for the illusions to affect the opponent's mind however it is quite tricky to use them in melee combat so they are more suited to defence. Series Black Demon Series / Bodhisattva The strongest Cursed Gear because they contain first rank demons. There are very few people capable of wielding a Black Demon weapon, and anyone capable of doing so has been experimented on previously. Anyone bearing this rank of weapon can easily kill multiple vampires armed with second-class weapons. The death rate of those who challenge Black Demons is exceedingly high compared to other Demon Weapons. Only those with strong willpower and resolution are able to challenge them.